


my self indulging fanfiction that don't have beta so i do this crossovers drabble

by niconugget



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niconugget/pseuds/niconugget
Summary: Ser Hermenost this time finds himself in another world. One filled with too much wonders and unknown technology that leaves his head spinning. At the very least he finds some camaraderie with shining knight. even if the knight himself finds him unsettling. aka another self indulge





	my self indulging fanfiction that don't have beta so i do this crossovers drabble

Ser Hermenost of Levinlight finds the new world to which he finds himself, rather lacking in many things. But also a very confusing mess where food is too messy for his liking [much could be said about ishgard cuisine when one could afford it] and among many things. The sounds were always too loud, metal machines that could fly faster then a dragon [barely but still] and airships a plenty. 

The justice league itself was a reminder that he could never be at home with his brothers. 

The lady Diana could be likened to Ser Zephirin, one who constantly seeks the truth [and the thought somehow makes his head hurts. 

The Batman [these names are silly and so is wearing your smalls outside] has a investigative drive as strong as Ser Charibert, which makes him fear the man the most. And super man [silly name] makes him think of the youngest of the ward, nose still fresh with powder and fresh off their mother wean. 

He misses them all. 

Shining Knight is his guide since their ideals are mostly the same save for how thorough a person must serve their lord. But they are the closest and somehow their abilities compliment one another, his lightning stops the villains [he thinks of all of them as heretics]

Still there are times when he gets a look. One that makes him think of a dragoon seeing something unsightly. 

It unsettles him.

**Author's Note:**

> ....self indulging crossover again!!!! Hermenost...still tempered. but barely mentioned.


End file.
